A radio wave absorber of a magnetic loss type formed of a magnetic material generally has the radio wave absorbing characteristic of a wider frequency range than a radio wave absorber of a dielectric loss type or a conduction loss type. However, the radio wave absorber of the magnetic loss type with excellent characteristics in the range of 8 to 18 GHz (X band, Ku band) has not been realized yet.
In the radio wave absorber used in the wide temperature range, it is expected that the change in radio wave absorbing characteristic due to the temperature change is suppressed.